Zara der lagegi
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Abhi-tarika enjoying their first rain,,,see how


- part of **Jo tumko ho pasand**…

**10 pm** -

**Abhi** in way towards his home…it was heavy raining - are ye ek to pehle se late upar se ye traffic…Tarika kaise baar baar pooch rahi thi kitna time lagega…use baarish mein enjoy karna tha…kitni achhi lagti hai baaris use…aur main…socha tha aaj jaldi free ho jauga to thora time spent kar sakuga lekin nahi nd he inder devta ko bhi aaj hi barsna tha…abb roothi hogi madam… waise roothna banta bhi hai…wo roothti raheeee…main manata rahuuuu…yehi to pyar hai….he speaks all this as he is lost in her thoughts…nd he enter inside his house after sometime…nd then came out of car…move towards door…but stop there and saw Tarika standing there…place her arms on her waist….looking gorgeous in blue saree…with open hairs…

**Abhi** thinking - _are baap re…aaj to kya kaatil adaon se dekh rahi hai…lagta hai halaal karne ke mood mein hai meri jaan _nd he wasabout to move towards her but she stops her…

**Tarika** forward her hand in order to stop him - Abhi…ruko wahan par…

**Abhi** - are…are Tarika…main kahan a raha hu jaan... nd he raises his eyebrows on seeing not responding her - oh to tum a rahi ho yahan… waise main to kehta hu a jao...enjoy karte hai baaarish mein…nd he look above - dekho…kitni…kitni baarish ho rahi hai…

**Tarika** moving from left to right nd then right to left…their place her hand on waist like typical married woman with looking at him with piercing eyes - aaj tumhari chutti thi na…phir bhi tum chale gaye…sab the na wahan…bola tha ek ghante mein a jaoge wapis…subah 10 baje gaye the…aur abb 9 baje tumahra ek ghanta ho raha hai…mera phone bhi uthana theek nahin samjha tumne…

**Abhi** - darling wo…wo ACP Sir ne kaha ke agar a hi gaye ho tum to ek kaam kar do…upar se mujhe wahan dekh kar Vivek chala gya chutti leke…use kahin _**chaye par**_ jana tha aaj…Sachin bhi nahin tha aaj…phir ek case a gya…

**Tarika** - tumhe sab ki fikar hai lekin meri nahin...dn she look at him -_bechara Abhi…kitna bheeg raha hai baarish mein…mere wajah se ander bhi nahin a raha…lekin ise pata to chalna chahye achhi bhali chutti ko spoil karo to kya hota hai_…ns she continues - raho wahin par aaj poori raat….

**Abhi** smiles nd moving towards her…rub his hand on hairs - _ae meri hamraj mujhako thaam le…jindagee se bhaag kar aaya hu_

_Baarish ho rahee hai…_

**Tarika** with teasing smile on her face -__Yeh baarish naa hote…toh bhee naa aatee

**Abhi** in seductive tone - to tum a jao na…

**Tarika **nodded her head in no - nahin matlab nahin….

**Abhi** - _**Aakhir tumhe aana haiii ai ai…zara der lage gi…**_

**Tarika**__smiles wrap tresses on her finger…

**Abhi**_** - Baarish kaa bahana hai…. jara der lage gi... …Aakhir tumhe aana hai… jara der lage..gi…**_

Tarika stop nd sat on stairs outside door…

**Abhi in seductive tone **_**- Jaaneman aa jaao… **_tumhe apana samajhkar koyi aavaaz de raha hai

**Tarika teasing tone**_** - **_Tumne mujhe apana samjha hi kab? Tum toh mujhe dushman samajhate ho

_**Abhi **_remove his Brown coat nd throw it away_** - **_

_**Tum hote jo dushmannnn…. toh koyi baat hi kya thi…tum hote jo dushmannn…. to koi baat hi kya thiiiiiiii….**_

Tarika raises her eyebrows -

_**Abhi **_forward his hand to hold her hand_** - **_

_**Apano ko…apno ko… manaana hai…ai ai…zara der lagegee….**_

_**Apano ko manaana hai, jara der lagegee**_

Tarika get up pointed her finger towards him -

_**Meree jaan… mere darde mohabbat kaa kuchh khayaal karo**_

_**Sab kuchh bhula du…yeh darde mohabbat bhee mita du**_

**Abhi** move towards her…his clothes were fully wet in heavy rain…his shirt was sticking to his body…he move towards her_** - Ham dard mohabbat kaa…mita sakate hain lekin... Yeh rog….**_

Tarika moving back…

**Abhi** moving towards her slowly_** - **_

_**ye rog puraana hai…zara der lagegee…**_

Abhi lunged towards her nd hold her hand tightly_** - **_

**Tarika**_** - **_Yeh romaanee andaaz chodo… jo kehana hai woh kah daalo…

Abhi pulled her towards himself_** - Yeh baat nahee woh ke…mai aate hee suna du….ye baat nahin wo ke…main ate hi suna duuu...u u…**_nd he forward his face towards his neck to kiss…she jerk him away….

Nd he again holds her tightly from her arms nd pulled her towards his chest with jerk…dn place his hand on her waist…she place her hand on his chest…

_**Seene se…seene se… lagana hai a ai…zara der lagege…gi…**_

He hugged her tightly…dn then lift her up in his arms nd came outside…

Tarika moving her legs in order to remove herself….she too become wet in rain…nd he lift her down there…

Than they look into each other eyes…she blushed…

_**Baarish kaa bahana hai jara der lagegee…Aakhir tumhe aana hai….jara der lagegee…**_

He than move his face closes to her…

She forwards her hand towards his shirt nd kiss on his chest…he too wrap his arms around her than open knot of her blouse nd rub his hand on her bare back…

_**O zara der lagegee…**_

He holds her face in his hands…nd touch her lips softly…she hold his shirt tightly…dn they kiss with passion…

_**o…zara der lagegee…**_

than he hug her tightly nd lift again on his rt. Shoulder nd move inside… throw her on sofa…n than leaned over her…she wrap her arms around his neck…nd they kiss again…Abhi remove his shirt while kissing her…dn than kiss on her neck nd came downward…dn than they lost in each other nd enjoyed their first rain….

**Author's note** -

Hope u like this too…plz review…


End file.
